Spell Recast
by crazyhpcfan
Summary: What if Brianna wasn't all that she seemed? Brianna, filled with a new sense of purpose after the death of her family; seeks to stop Isobel once and for all and also help out this the love life of her decedent. Also posted on the KSiteTV forums as clois4ever30.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Brianna ran towards the church, with a precious bundle tucked in her arms. She clutched the baby close in her arms, protecting it from the dangers of the world. There as very little time left; if Isobel knew of this child's birth, she would stop at nothing to get the child, and take all of the baby's powers for her own.

Brianna reached the doors of the church. She made a makeshift cradle with some of the robes she carried, and placed the baby in it. Tucking a letter in the baby's hand. "I so sorry my dear girl. My foolishness and desperate need to outshine my sister has lead to tragedy. You have lost both your parents, but know that their love lives on within you. Their love for each other was so strong; I believe that even death will not separate them.

"Take heart dear child, know that you are loved. I will make sure that your parents are untied. Maybe not in this life, but in another. This I shall promise you."

Brianna wiped away her tears. She placed a locket around the baby's neck. On one side, there was a triquertra, a sign of her Wiccan heritage; inherited from her mother. And on the other, the heritage she inherited from her father. A stylized English letter's' encased within a pentagram. Brianna muttered a spell, and the pendent transformed into a simple locket, with geometric markings carved into it. Brianna opened the locket and place miniatures of the baby's parents into it.

She stroked the baby's hair one more; turned away from the baby and ran. The baby, as if realising that it was alone, began to cry. Brianna watched from her hiding place as the church doors opened, and the priest stepped out. He saw the child and picked it up. He spotted the letter, unfolded it and read it. Once done he tucked the letter in his robes and brought the baby inside. Brianna sobbed. Her niece would grow up in a family that would be able to care for her, and love her. She made one final promise to her sister and her love. She promised that she would watch over their daughter, and all of their decedents. This meant that Isobel must not be allowed to unite the stones; and that she must be destroyed.

_Several years later_

Brianna walked slowly into the caves. The natives, the Kawatche, considered this a sacred spot. She looked at the pendent in her arms. Her niece was in danger if she continued to possess the pendent.

Brianna found a hidden chamber within the wall of the cave. The same hidden chamber in which she had placed many of her sister's things. She placed the pendent within it, where it will stay until her sister's descendent will come to claim her rightful heritage. "Blessed be," whispered Brianna, before casting a spell to take her back home.

_1604_

"You think this ends with a lick of flame?" taunted Isobel. "I sleep but a while. And when the time is appointed, my heir will awake me. And I have vengeance!" She began to laugh maniacally.

_No,_ though Brianna. Although she presented a façade of fearfulness, inside she was calm. _You shall never have vengeance, and you shall never obtain the stones. I will make sure of it._

As the flames rose higher, Brianna cast one final spell, a spell to protect her sister's descendents from Isobel wrath as long as possible. _Louise, Kal-El I promise you that Isobel's madness and lust for power will never lead to devastation, nor will it harm you descendents. _ _I will make sure of it._

And Brianna knew she would never rest until Isobel was finally defeated for good.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I'd owned _Smallville_, I wouldn't have included the AOS.

Chapter 1

After a long time, Brianna finally awoke.

"Madeline, Brianna," greeted Isobel. "Welcome to the 21st century."

"How did we come to be here?" asked Madeline in awe.

_I do not know,_ thought Brianna sarcastically. _Magic perhaps?_

"The last spell I cast before Wilkins condemned me to the pyre - my blood entwined with the symbol in the book which called to my heir. And when she touched it, I gained possession of her body and brought you back," explained Isobel.

"I'm gorgeous," Brianna exclaimed, she lifted up her breasts. "Look at these!" She was as beautiful as her sister now. Brianna only wished that the price didn't have to be so high.

"They're very nice," Isobel responded, annoyed. Brianna hid a smirk. The body which she inhabited was much more beautiful than Isobel's, and Isobel knew it. Isobel was unused to being bested in anything, beauty included.

"The woods of France," said Madeline. "I'd know them anywhere."

_Why did she have to be so stupid?_ thought Brianna, irritated. These were most definitely _not_ the woods of France. At least her own stupidity was feigned.

"We're in Kansas Madeline," said Isobel.

"Where?" asked Brianna, feigning her lack of knowledge. She knew very well where they were. Only a short distance from these woods was the caves where she had placed Louise's things. The place where the two parts of her niece's heritage met.

"The Americas," answered Isobel. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I am unsure as to why I was resurrected here. It was not of my intention, but-"

"The book!" exclaimed Madeline. "Do you have it?"

Isobel smirked. Her gaze fell to a basket. Within it was a bottle of wine and Isobel's spell book. Brianna forced a smile on her face to match Madeline's; making it look real enough to convince Isobel.

"It is ours once again. And with it our magicks. Now we may continue our quest for the stones –"

"Oh. Uh...is that the same quest that got us burned at the stake?" cut in Madeline.

"That was not pleasant." Brianna inwardly shuddered. There was not only the physical pain of the burning, but the emotional pain which came from the knowledge that she had brought this upon herself.

However, Isobel was not to be deterred. "A small toll to travel the road of ultimate power. You have your host's memories. Use them to navigate this world and help us to seize the power."

Brianna once again forced a smile on her face. When Isobel has been burned, Brianna had hoped the Isobel's line would have died out, and that she would never rise again. But now, her greed had grown along with her vengeance.

As she accessed her host's memories, hope began to bloom. _All is not lost,_ she thought. The knowledge she alone possessed would be useful in destroying Isobel once and for all.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I am being cautious here as I know how many people hated the witch storyline. So expect shorter chapters; and please give me some feedback on how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three of them strode into the barn where they party was going on. The partygoers yelled "Surprise" and started cheering.

"We don't have time for this," muttered Isobel.

"Time is the one thing we do have," said Madeline. "Isn't that what you said right before the angry mob set us on fire?"

"You're not going to let that go are you?" returned Isobel in annoyance.

A young man walked up to Brianna and pulled her aside. Brianna smiled widely as she recognised him. He went by Clark, but Brianna remembered him as Kal-El.

"The guy from Princeton's going to be here any minute. Why are you so late?" he was obviously irritated.

"I took the scenic route." Brianna replied, moving closer to him. _He was a__ very fine specimen indeed._ Her eyes ran over his magnificent form. Lois was a very fortunate woman indeed. His form resembled some of the more famous Greek statures, crafted by master artists. "Love the view."

Clark looked shocked at her flirtatious manner. "Have you been drinking?"

She didn't answer him. Instead she stepped closer, and saw the panic on his face. Her smile widened. The poor boy seemed unsure of how to act when faced with such attention from females. Brianna decided to spare him and walked away. He seemed so much more innocent now. _Well, he is but a boy. _ Her sister's descendent had a lot of work to cut out for her with this one. _Maybe I should help along with that… _

She made her way to Isobel who was saying, "And the men actually bathe."

"And their bodies are so hard," gushed Brianna. The most important thing she needed to do was to keep her facade intact. Her frivolity was the one thing that kept Isobel from suspecting her. No one expected a woman like herself to possess much intelligence, or to pose much of a threat.

"But we defiantly had better celebrations," complained Isobel. "This is appalling."

"We could change that!" suggested Madeline.

"Well, it has been 400 years, perhaps a little fun before we continue our quest," Isobel replied.

Brianna didn't like this. Someone very important was coming to visit Clark, and she was worried what Isobel's spell would mean for him. But she had to go along. Her plan involved not bringing any attention on herself, and refusing to go along with Isobel would defiantly be suspicious.

She cast the spell along with Madeline and Isobel; sending a silent apology to Clark. But Isobel needed to be stopped. And she would not let anything get in the way of that.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you sure he will come?" asked Madeline. It was not quite yet midnight.

"I am certain. My descendent knows him well. He is the kind to always come to the aid of others. After what I did to his friends, he will surely make an appearance," replied Isobel. She was unconcerned about the people she had hurt, the pain she had caused.

Brianna was struggling to keep her anger in check. This was Isobel to the core. She did not care what she did to gain power. People, even Madeline and herself, were little more than pawns to Isobel. Brianna wondered if Isobel was even capable of showing any compassion. _Most likely not, as she so cruelly killed my sister and her husband and would have killed my niece without a second thought had I not intervened, _thought Brianna.

A creaking sound distracted her from her thoughts.

Brianna watched as Clark opened the door and walked into the barn.

"You're early," said Isobel.

Brianna took a couple of breaths to calm herself. She knew what was coming, and she must play the part. It was not time yet to strike; but the time would come soon, very soon.

"What'd you do to Lex and Jason?" demanded Clark.

"Nothing compared to what we're going to do to you," Isobel declared.

Brianna lifted up her hands to cast a spell. She knew what she did would not hurt him; and she had to pretend to be as surprised Isobel and Madeline.

A huge wheel flew over and slammed into Clark, throwing him across the room. After a moment he got up, appearing uninjured. The three witches made their way down the stairs.

"I don't know what's going on, but this needs to stop," said Clark. "Before it gets out of hand."

_No Clark, it has already gotten way out of hand. But you are right about one thing. This needs to stop,_ thought Brianna. _And I must play my part for a little while more._

"So you're more than just fast," said Isobel. Brianna could see the excitement growing in her at the challenge this offered. "This will make it a whole lot more exciting."

She turned to Madeline, who raised her hands casting a spell. Several tools flew towards Clark at great speeds. But he stood his ground. Bursts of fire erupted from his eyes sending all the tools to the ground.

For the first time Brianna saw fear in Isobel's eyes.

Clark stepped closer. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Your magicks are impressive," observed Isobel.

This startled him. "Magic?" he asked.

"But so are mine!" Isobel crowed.

Isobel raised her hands as she cast her spell. Clark rose up into the air. "We have traveled through outwitting death itself. We will not be undone by some farm boy with a few tricks," she said disdainfully.

Brianna had to keep herself in check. _I'm sorry Clark. I will do my best to keep you unharmed. But stopping Isobel is a priority._

Isobel brought her hand down and Clark fell to the ground.

Madeline and Brianna made their way to him and held him down.

"He's not what he seems Isobel," said Madeline.

_People never are, _thought Brianna. _You would do well to remember that Isobel._ "I can feel his power," she said.

"Perhaps we should rid him of it," said Isobel as Brianna and Madeline pinned him down. Alarm bells rang in Brianna's mind. _If there was any time to intervene, it is now._

"Instead of ridding him of it, shall we just bind them so that he could no longer use them?" she asked Isobel.

Isobel thought for a moment. "I would have liked to have his powers, but with the stones, this farmboy's power would be nothing compared to mine." She smirked, and turned to Brianna. "Bind them. And make sure that he could no longer get access to them."

As Brianna cast the spell, she caught the look of fear in Clark's eyes. She wished that she could reassure him, but stopping Isobel was her priority. _Isobel must be stopped,_ _No matter what the cost, _Brianna kept chanting in her head. She didn't like the fact that she seemed to be trying to convince herself.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, it has been a while, but I have finally got this chapter out. It's longer than my usual chapters. I'll aim to make the chapters longer now. Enjoy!

Thanks to FWvidchick for betaing.

* * *

Chapter 4

Clark slowly opened his eyes. His hands were chained to a beam above his head, and he was shirtless. His face felt swollen.

"He awakens," said Brianna.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"We made sure you were no longer a threat sorcerer," said Madeline.

"I'm not a sorcerer," he grunted.

Madeline looked confused. "You're not? Are you sure?"

"No," said Isobel. "He's something else. Something special." She grinned at him wickedly. "When we bound your magicks, I felt it. You know where the stones are."

Brianna made her way towards him. She ran her hands along his chest. "You know the location of the stones," she said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said.

Brianna laughed. "You need not tell us anything. We have ways of obtaining the information we seek."

She leaned her face closer to his. Clark could feel his heart speeding up. Just before her lips touched his, he heard her mutter a spell.

She slowly brushed her lips over his. She turned her head slightly, and whispered into his ear, "We will be at the cave. Come after 5 minutes. Your powers are now restored."

Brianna turned towards the other two witches, and announced, "The stones are at the caves."

Leaving him there, the three witches left the barn and made their way to the caves.

_At the caves_

Isobel reached out her hand to touch the symbol on the cave wall. "It all begins to make sense. Why I was resurrected here, in this time, a thousand leagues from my home. It was destiny.

"Can you feel it?" she asked her companions. "Calling to us. The first Stone of Power lies behind this wall. And with it our magic shall increase ten-fold. And when we possess all the stones, we will walk on Earth as Gods among men. Reach out and seize what was meant to be."

As she spoke, Isobel walked closer to that wall. _Where is Clark?_ thought Brianna. _He should have been here by now. _

If Clark does not arrive soon, she would have to take on Isobel and Madeline on her own. She only hoped that she would be able to do it.

Isobel had opened the Book to a certain page, one that all of them knew very well. She cast the spell that was on that page, and the cave wall stared to open, revealing a portal.

The three of them began chanting. They passed through the portal and came to a stone table.

"All of our suffering. All of our pain and persecution, it ends tonight," said Isobel.

"Take the Stone Isobel," encouraged Madeline. "Lead us to glory."

"The first Stone. How I dreamed of this moment. And at last, it has arrived."

Brianna's fear rose as Isobel reached out for the stone. But just before her fingers could touch it, there was a click, a sound Brianna quickly realized was the most wonderful sound in that moment.

"Not quite," called out Clark. In his hands was the source of the click, what she recognized as a weapon. _Smart,_ thought Brianna, _He did not let them know that he still has his powers._ Brianna knew that the tide had turned. It was time to play her hand. Isobel shall pay.

A smirk formed on Isobel's face. "You shouldn't have come Clark. "

"Silly boy," Madeline chimed in.

"We owe you a debt for revealing this chamber to us. We were going to let you live-"

She was cut off by Clark. "I'm sorry Lana, but I'm not going to let you do this."

Brianna had enough. She cast a spell, and the other two witches were sent flying. Isobel's book fell to the floor. "Destroy the book!" she yelled.

Clark stared at the book, and soon it was covered in flames. But Isobel and Madeline did not leave their bodies.

"How? The destruction of the book should have banished your spirits!"

"An additional layer of protection. It seemed superfluous at that time, but now, I see that it was a necessity."

Madeline glared at her. "You traitor!"

But before she could say another word, Brianna cast a spell. Her anger gave it more power then it would have had. Madeline was flung back, and she slumped to the floor. Brianna felt Madeline's spirit leaving Chloe Sullivan's body.

"Brianna. How could you betray me like this?" asked Isobel. "After everything I have done for you – taken you in, helping you with your magick-"

Brianna let out a hollow laugh. "Everything you have done for me? Does that include murdering Louise? My sister, who helped raise me when our mother passed," she choked out. "Did you really think that I would be yours after that? You took my only family away from me."

Clark wanted to intervene, but something told him to stay out of this confrontation. He knew he was vulnerable, and he couldn't risk Brianna losing her focus. She would need it to defeat Isobel.

Isobel tutted. "Brianna, you understand so little. All that matters in this world is power, and such trivialities just stand in the way of it."

Brianna flung her hands forward, causing Isobel to crash into the cave wall. Isobel slumped down, unconscious. "You must pay for your crimes Isobel," she whispered, conjuring a knife; and lunging at Isobel.

Clark's hand grabbed her arm, just inches from Isobel's heart. "Brianna! You can't kill her!"

She struggled in his grip. No! Isobel must die! She was too dangerous to be left alive. "After everything she has done, death is not sufficient punishment for her."

"No Brianna, this is not Isobel, this is Lana," he said softly. "Isobel has only possessed Lana. Lana hasn't done anything wrong. You shouldn't kill for what Isobel did."

"She needs to die," Brianna insisted. "If I let her live, Isobel can possess Lana any time she wishes."

"Louise wouldn't want you to kill an innocent girl," he whispered. "What would she think if she knew that you killed in her name?"

That did it. Brianna dropped the knife. She turned towards Isobel and cast the strongest banishing spell she knew. It worked. Isobel's spirit left Lana's body. Brianna then looked at Clark. "Take Lana and Chloe back. To them, all of this will only be a vague dream." She forced herself to keep her voice steady.

"What about you?" he asked her in concern.

"I'll stay here until you re-" she was cut off by a gust of wind. Before she could blink, Clark was standing in front of her, looking concerned. Chloe and Lana were gone.

Everything was too much for her. She fell into his arms and sobbed. Clark just held her, offering any comfort that he could.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
